What We Never Knew About JD
by Babog
Summary: Dark Newbie! Violence and Multiple character death. ...I’m wearing Dr. Cox’s white coat. Although, it’s not so white any more. He’d be mad if he knew. But he doesn’t...


_**Rated M for a reason.**_

**Warning:** _This contains some descriptions of violence, blood and multiple character dead. If you have a problem, then you'd better turn back now. __Set anywhere between the 2nd and 4th season._

_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own Scrubs. If I did, JD would have a backbone damnit!_

_**Author's Note: **The title is misleading. These aren't actually things we never knew about JD, but rather dark things he could possibly do. I've always liked the thought of him being tough/dark/evil. I think it's because he's so nice on the outside, he's got to be fighting some demons on the inside. And not angsty demons (I have problems with JDA), but violent ones. So this is a 'what if' sort of thing._

_I was also inspired by WolfMasterLoki's story 'Dependency' on livejournal. It's by far my favorite way of seeing JD._

_Keep flames constructive or close that lighter.  
_

** What We Never Knew About JD**

The blood is every where. It makes me happy. Oh so happy. They made fun of me. Ignored my problems. Told me to 'grow up'. But what they've failed to realize, what they've always failed to realize, is that my childishness has kept me from doing other things. Darker things. Evil things.

Yes. Definitely evil. They should see what they look like dead. Not that they'd be able to recognize themselves. It's a little hard to when your face has been cut off with a scalpel. Ha ha ha. It's even hard for me to recognize them! It's a good thing they still have some of their clothes on.

Speaking of clothes, I'm wearing Dr. Cox's white coat. Although, it's not so white any more. He'd be mad if he knew. But he doesn't. He doesn't 'cuz he's deeee_aaa_d. Hah. I like saying that. Dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. Bloody and dead! WEEEEEEE DEAD!

Look at me Dr. Cox! Or should I say Perry? Perry!! PERCIVAL COX! I finally got that hug I wanted. You were there to share the moment too. At least you were physically. I guess if you have a soul it was long gone by that time. And now maybe you're with that god you don't believe in. Or maybe Satan. You're Ex-Wife? Eh, I don't care. I got my hug!

Ooo, look, a finger! Is this Kelso's or the Janitors? I'll taste it to find out...Ew. It's the Janitor's. Definitely the Janitor's. There really was nothing good about him. Oh well. Maybe Rowdy can use it as a chew toy. Wait, no he can't. I cut Rowdy up too. Let me tell you, using a scalpel on a stuffed dog is a lot harder than it sounds.

Actually, it made a really funny sound, but not as funny as the ones coming from Chocolate Bear as I bit into his arm. Don't be fooled. He doesn't taste anything like chocolate. All that day dreaming for nothing. Well, no more of that 'kid' stuff. I'm all grown up now! Aren't you guys happy? _**Are you**_ _**finally happy**_??

No. 'Course you're not. I could never make any of you happy. I was just JD. The girly guy with girly names. The weirdo. Scooter...Scooter...God how I hate that Janitor. It's why I took so long with him, why I made his death extra painful. I took one appendage at a time. In the end he was begging for me to finish him. Watching him beg without a tongue was hilarious! And just so you know, the knife wrench really does work. Although it's a bit dull.

Truth is, they all took a while to die. Except for Ted. I felt sorry for him. His life really did suck. I was more than happy to crush his skull with that lamp. I'd say by the smile he had, he was happy too. Carla's was also relatively quick. I mean, in comparison to the others. The problem with her was that watching blood drain out of several small incisions was kind of boring. But I brought popcorn.. It had extra butter. Yum!

Hey, I've got a riddle for you. When are the only two times Elliot won't make a sound? During sex and after she's dead! Hee hee...Seriously though, that girl didn't make a peep. I think her personal issues were almost as bad as mine. Maybe if she had let them out I'd be the one dead instead of her! Ha ha ha ha! At least she didn't meet the afterlife while fat. Her mother would be proud.

'Elliot Reid was my daughter and she died at one hundred and eleven pounds. That's my baby!'

Woah! No more daydreaming JD! We're done with that! Do you hear me?? Yeah, I hear you. Never again. There's no reason to anymore.

...

I'm feeling tired now. It's no surprise, I've had a long day. Oh, did you know blood works great for finger painting? Eh, but I guess that'll have to be a story for another time. I'm sleepy now. Time for bed. I bet I'll hear their screams in my dreams. Yeah, my own personal lullaby. Night night JD. Tomorrow will be another busy day...

* * *

Creepy, I know. I was thinking about this just being a dream JD has, but I kind of liked how it turned out. If it makes you feel any better, you can think of it as a dream.

Please R&R.


End file.
